The Lost Mutant
by Kayla Di'Angelo
Summary: A girl Kayla Lewis who is part Demigod part mutant it's a bit like pjo and xmen in it s own little way. My oc
1. Kayla's truth

"Jamal he killed my mom" I said he held my shoulders I looked at the fat man in the middle of my floor.

"okay, Kayla lets get out or here before the police get here" he said softly. I closed my eye and concentrated we were back in baton rouge surrounded by jazz music

"come on " I pulled him to a nearby café we sat at a table in the corner

"what happened I never seen you like this I take that back I have but it wasn't in a long time "he said softly almost a whisper. I didn't want to relive hell but I wanted to go to my sisters house. He looked at me a tear rolled down my face one after another but I made no noise.

" I came home after the semester exam for Ms. Munroe's class. I wanted to see my mom she was tied up and naked no pulse. I laid on the bed beside her it reeked of sperm and sweat. I went out Zeke was behind me stalkin' me he grabbed me from behind pushed my skirt up stuck his thing in me, so I went rouge it was for a good reason not like when I was little I went rouge for no reason." the water works just ran down my face

"come here Bella I understand trust me if you would let him to that you. You would have told Nico or Logan and then he would still been in the same condition he his now but with bruises .It would have been a physical beating not a mutant beating. Wanna go back to camp and let Chiron and Lupa help you?" see camp half-blood and camp Jupiter is now one, we live in Westchester, New York in the Xavier institute for gifted youngster "Or do you want The professor to help you get over it "

I want to stay with Mal and my sister Lizzy cause they give the best cuddles unlike some demigods and mutants are judgmental so " I want both doesn't matter you can get Lupa and Chiron down to Westchester please." I said. He looked at me like oh my Kayla Lewis this is so juvenile

"okay give me two days and Nico Di Angelo" I didn't need my brother in this but him and my friend Addie Sullivan are the only teleporters but she is at the institute dang " okay bring Frankie, Sam, Pearl, and Amari" demigod best friends since I was 12.

* * *

2 days later

Lupa and Chiron was talking to Professor X, Logan, Ororo ,Jean, and Scott. Me , Zoey, Jamal, Lizzy Nico, Sam ,Frankie ,Amari ,Addie and Jay ears pressed against the cold metal door it was metal not soundproof

 _" Ms. Lewis enter"_ the whole being able to read my mind and communicate through the mind scares the shit out of me and I've been here for two years, walked into the office Professor X was behind his desk and Chiron was in his magical wheelchair to hide his lower half, and Lupa wore her her crystal necklace to hide her she-wolf and her runes.

" yes sir "I said I shoved my hands in my pockets to hide my nervousness. This meeting determines if Lupa and Chiron can stay at the institute.

"Since you requested for Mr. Brunner and Ms. Nightshade presence for therapy my I please see your head please" I walked to the wheelchair I got on my knees he pleased his cold hands on my head there was a knot in my stomach

"can Jean do it please professor?" I screamed I clamped my hands against my mouth" I'm sorry"

"as you wish Ms. Lewis Jean "the red head lady girl put her hands on my head I relaxed. I thought Of me being with Jamal on the beach in Atlanta during summer break we shared our first kiss there. It stopped just were our lips collided just to a couples days back

 _"come on scream for me" he held my throat it was like I had relived it again. I was pinned to the couch he held my hand as he worked me ."come on angel scream for me they do call you angel at that freak school don't they " I tried to wiggle my hands out of his grip_

 _"It's short for death angel" summoned a chair to hit him in the back he let go of me I toke of my leather gloves and touched his fat chubby face for about 2.5 minutes hopefully he will be in a comma. I slid my gloves back on. then it dawned on me he killed my mother I sat on here couch and sat there and thought about her the stuff we did and why did this happen and if I didn't go to boarding school I turned to see Jamal_

 _"Baby it okay we'll work it out" he said grabbing my arm_

 _"he killed me mother"_

I gasped for air

"so Jean what did you see?" Chiron asked

"This girl is in die or need of counselling you might wanna take her to a doctor." she said. Logan offered me his hand. I got up

" No kid Grey needs a doctor kid touch me and what ever your going through it will get better faster" he said offering his hand again .I slid my hands out of my brown leather gloves and touched his hand. he didn't when look weak.I slid them in my pockets. All of the kids from outside can in

"so what the verdict "Sam said flipping her straight black hair over her shoulder

" okay yall can stay" Ororo said we all hollered

"I got to show yall you classes" Jamal said dragging Nico out of the office. Sam Frankie ,and Amari waited on me

" yo angel who the handicap?" Amari asked I shot her a Hades glare

"the principle Mari" I said

" oh my bad"

"'come on" I said pulling them out the office

* * *

I was in my room with everyone

" yall a war in brewing I can feel" sam said as she closed her eyes


	2. More Demigods come

"what are you talking about Sam" Frankie said unpacking her bag

" I can feel it Frankie, my dad told me when a war is brewing Ares kids are the first to know" she said

"There is no war you should know P.J. fought all of them both titan wars "I said recalling what my brother told me.

" what about if Kronos can back to life again" Sam said " or "something even worst"

" I don't think the two biggest villains of almost a decade are gonna rise back up"

" or what about if the gods get into again?" Frankie said

" that what Percy is up there for to make sure there are no more wars. since he is the gods little fuck toy." I said looking out the window "me and some of the others are planning on going to the club in L.A you wanna come"

" yeah, I always thought that L.A boys were fine" Frankie said laying on her bed her shirt showed just enough to show the product of going to camp a smooth mocha torso. Jamal busted in our room

"Jay and Nico got are fighting and quite frankly Nico shouldn't pick fights with mutants"he said

" what we haven't even been here for an hour and y'all already picking' fights" I said running out the room into the courtyard Jay had Nico pinned to a wall by a metal railing

"Jay, put him down now" I touched his arms he looked at me and put the railing down Nico Fell on his chest

"Your brother has a big mouth"he said

"And a big temper now leave him alone please" I said touching his shoulder, he walked toward Nico and kicked him in the stomach.

"Touch my hyna again I swear I'll kick you ass seven ways to ways to heaven "he said walking off with Addie

" what did you do other than get you ass kicked " I said helping him up

"I looked at his girlfriend and accidentally slapped her butt." he said wiping the blood off his nose.

"How do you accidentally slap a girls ass?" I asked he raised an eyebrow "Don't answer that see you cant pull that Stolls shit down here your ass will get fucked up. Most of the boys are possessive Let me take you to Jean your a mess

* * *

Dr grey was putting bandages on his wounds.

"how did you get these"I she lifted his palm to show me his wrist there were cuts on his wrist

" Now ill ask you and ask you once Nicky you been cuttin' again and i dare you to lie to me "i said

"I fell i swear on my life"he said putting his hand on his heart

"if your lying I but you in a comma for a month"i love making threats. she but band aids on his wrist and left

" how did you do that" he asked

"what"

"When you touched him he did what you said .Did you charmspeak him or what"he asked we walked to horse stables

"Female powers of persuasion i aint no Aphrodite chick even though you pick a fight i got a surprise you already"when we got to the stables there was two girls with dark brown skin and black hair one had blue eyes she had on her orange camp shirt with some short jean shorts with some red converse Pandora . The other had brown hair forms into small braids her soft almond eyes filled with comfort with a purple Jupiter shirt with some loose jeans and blue and red Jordan Hazel

" Nicky baby"the blue eyed girl said hugging my brother "I missed you so much I can back to camp my sister told me you had to leave" she said resting her arms around his just crash coursed lips.

"Panny if you're done with your spit exchange i would just love to hug my big brother" the brown eyed girl said

"Hazel I haven't seen him scene last year kill me it P.D.A is necessary"she said kissing him again his hand laid on her back right above her ass.

"Pandora,Frankie is upstairs if you wanna know"I said

"Okay,we'll finish this conversation later"she said laying a hand on his chest they pecked lips one more time and the brown eyed girl pulled them away once they got out of I say sign of Nico Di Angelo I've neveeeeeeeeeeeeeer seen before it was so drastic it couldn't be named lets just say he showed his ass

"how did you get them here?"he asked

"Teleporters and rogues we got more surprises upstairs if you could take us to my room."i never like my eyes open when nico shadow-travels so i close them so it can feel likeI'm floatin' when i opened them we were in my room it was like a family reunion every one was hugging talking except Amari. she was sitting on my bed I sat beside her

"Mari what sup with you"I asked since shes the youngest she's 13 but still my friend

"I miss Taylor"she laying her head on my shoulder.

"Y'all can OOVOO."i said giving her my phone

"But you know what Chiron says about phones monster magnet."she said

"we are well trained fighter we can whoop monsters asses if need until the time comes call your sister."i said putting the phone in her hand she grabbed it


	3. Partying in Cali

" Ms. Lewis think happy thought."professor said i was hooked up to a machine it looks a bit like cerebro to project my the image professor was looking for it was only Lupa, Chiron, Jamal and the professor in the room.i thought about the day i was claimed it was in the middle of capture the flag i just finished beating ares kids ass. I was over Nico's shoulders there was a black trident with a lightening bolt through it and a black crown cocked to the side over my head I could still here Chiron say

 _"all hail Kayla Lewis daughter of Hades king of the underworld, Poseidon god of the sea , and Zeus lord of the sky king of the gods."_

Then it started

 _"come on scream for me" he held my throat it was like I had relived it again. I was pinned to the couch he held my hand as he worked me ."come on angel scream for me they do call you angel at that freak school don't they " I tried to wiggle my hands out of his grip_

 _"It's short for death angel" summoned a chair to hit him in the back he let go of me I took of my leather gloves and touched his fat chubby face for about 2.5 minutes hopefully he will be in a comma. I slid my gloves back on. then it dawned on me he killed my mother I sat on here couch and sat there and thought about her the stuff we did and why did this happen and if I didn't go to boarding school I turned to see Jamal_

 _"Baby it okay we'll work it out" he said grabbing my arm_

 _"he killed me mother"_

I gasped for air I got from from under the helmet to hug Mal. He placed his hand on my cheek i closed my eyes concentrating trying not to go rouge

"shush it's okay"he said he went into metal mode all of his body was metal cold metal.I shock my head he was his normal self; dark brown, skin dark, soft brown eyes, comforting smile just what every black girl wants.

"So what do want us to do " Lupa asked

"To stay so when im done with the professor i can do back to camp."I said

"so this little visit was a verbal permission slip Kayla." Chiron said gripping the sides of his wheelchair.I could see his knuckles slowly turn white

"yes."I said quietly

"Tell Nico to get us back to camp."Lupa said touching Chiron's shoulder

"Is Nico the boy in the dark clothing " the dark clothing

"yes"i said Nico bust through the doors

"I heard my name ?"he said

"yeah take them home Nicky"I said " and come right back" i whispered low

" okay come on cause for here and to my cabin is about 45 miles from here" he said they disappeared and he came right back" miss me"

" you work fast" I said ruffling his hair

"come on nico lets leave the Professor and Kayla alone"Jamal said pulled the shorter boy out the room.

"So Professor lay the judgement down "i said

"Judgement, Kayla it wasn't your fault that your stepfather is a creepy, horny, pervert that goes after teenage girls."I chuckled cause swear i would bust out laughing if not hewasn't laughing I would bust out laughing

"Did he show any signs that he was a pedophile "he asked

"No, only thing one day he was jerking off to this video this little girl getting raped he moaned something to couldn't make it out I think it was my name." I said "I thought it was normal cause everybody has their fantasies."

"okay Kayla help you siblings and your friends get settled in their rooms ."he said

"okay"I left i looked at my phone it was 7 o clock which is about 9 o'clock in Cali I need to get dressed. I went to my room Sam was dressed in a crop top that show half her stomach her light caramel skin was flawless some skinny jeans with some 3 inch heels

"You ready to go?"she asked me.

"Wheres Frankie " I asked

"She's getting dressed"she said pinning her hair in a braided bun.

"That's cold you know" a voice said in the doorway i looked to see Amari's 5'1 self in my door

"What?" i said

" y'all going to Cali and you didn't tell me that's some cold shit."She said crossing her arms

"Taylor would kill me if I let you go so you are staying"I said going into my closet picked a blue loose flowy dress with black ankle boots. I when I came Almost everyone was in my room all dressed up

"I swear news travels by light year around here don't it."I said Addie& Nico were sitting on my bed

" you ready to go?"Addie asked

"NO I haven't gotten dressed myself damn it "I said going into my bathroom I changed into my outfit sprayed a little perfume and came out. you try getting ten demigods & mutants to California it is almost impossible. we went to this celebrity club to meet up with my demi-mutant friend Roxie she's an actress,dancer,and singer and can straight outta mutant high she spotted me instantly

"Angel,over here ."she said her hot pink&black made her not hard to miss

"Rox what sup girl"I said hugging her her short pink dress and black wedge converse the girl got taste

"the record labels been down my back. in conclusion been a pain in my ass."she said looking over my shoulder"Hun i only recognize four of those people Addie ,Jay,Zoey,and Mal whose the rest angel "

'' my brother & sister and four friends."i said Sam gave the hugest grin in the world .

"my song is playing any gentlemen would want to dance with me."she said giving Nico a cute little smile. I swear I never seen anyone dance to 'touch my body' without screwing but he held on to his dignity thank gods cause i don't want hear him and Panny fight.

"Um Kayla would you like to dance"Jamal said offering his hand i toke it he wrapped his arm around my waist.I don't think i ever did this him ever.

"Can you let go of my baby sister"a voice said I turned around to see my big brother Percy Jackson Mal let go of me

"What you suppose meet Hermes down here or Zeus cause this is his territory"I said crossing my arms

" Every time i see you your acting mean. Mal are you doing your job" he said with a smirk

"have you cause every time i go down to the beach the water is crash have you seen you father Perseus and you uncle

"yeah, okay ty asked about you but you wouldn't know cause you haven't been home in a while."

"Percy get out of my face and meet up with whoever you were trying see." I said could feel something wet hit my back

"actually." Im down her to see nico he is my friend.I turn there to look at the traitor

"Percy, get out of here the last thing I wanna see is a bloody massacre."Nico said

"Nick, man"he studdered

"Perce let me be real this is a **NO HOE ZONE** "Roxie said as that was said "No Flex Zone"played

"Okay gotcha" He said walking straight out the door. Everyone was laughing giving high-fives. I smiled

"We in Cali and were here to live in the moment."Mal said picking me up and lefting me on his shoulders.

We stayed until like 1 which was 3oclock people were still sleep. When I got in my room I just crashed on my bed and slept hoping I the morning I could have a big cup of coffee.


	4. We finally ride in the Argo

"Kayla get up."Amari said hitting me with a pillow

"Mari hit me with that damn pillow one more time I swear to gods Ill put you little ass in a comma" I said still having my head in my pillow .I could hear a small whimper come from her. I got another wake up call but I actually liked it. Mal picked me up bridal style and took me outside he but he down to a big breakfast outside in the garden my favorite place in the institute, and he knows that.

"Good morning Ms. Lewis" he said pulling out a chair out for me I sit in the wooden chair

"Hey Mally."I said sleepily I pecked his lips .He sat in the seat across me

"You didn't like my first wake up call." he asked drinking a glass of orange juice

"Hell no you call Amari hitting me with a damn pillow a wake up call." I said he looked at me crazy like he not tryin to laugh" go head and laugh." He bust out laughing with that hearty lumberjack laugh

"Angel, I Swear does your brain have a filter about what comes out? "he asked between his laughs

"Shut up trickster ass." I said grabbing a strawberry and stuffing it in his mouth. I laughed I could see him bite down on it, and took it out his mouth

"Come on what's wrong Angel." He asked seriously.

"Nothing you know when somethings wrong I crawl into your bed it didn't happen." I Lied. Something did happen I had a dream my mother was in some place underwater all chained up I was in this bubble. I couldn't touch her. She called my name like she was suffering. A voice said something like when you follow the thread of time will you find your mother. it had me question my mothers death had Zeke killed my mother. "Mal Was Kronos father time"

"Yeah, other than the first titan war Kronos is know known as father time." He said. Oh shit maybe Sam was right I should listen to the war elf.

"Um mal I'm sorry but we might have to go see my brother old friends." I said

* * *

We were in the woods of camp Half- Jupiter In Rachel's cave

"Hey Kayla what can I do for you." The red headed oracle said

"Rachel Um I had a weird dream I need a prophecy please." I asked her eyes turned green her breath turned green

One o'clock seven heroes will be break

Two o'clock you'll discover the fall in time

Three o'clock you'll upset the timekeeper

Four o'clock you will put a curse on the goddess you try to save

Five o'clock you will lose the one you call friend

Yeah the last part creeped me out

"Thanks Rach" I said exited the cave. I pressed my back against the outer cave wall and exhaled

* * *

"what do you mean I cant go." Amari squealed

"that's why you too little we are battling a titan. I'll take you to you sister at camp. Ain't no way in hell I'm gonna get you killed

" I wont get killed." she said

" I know cause you Ain't coming." I said grabbing my backpack stuffing it with clothes. I slid my skull ring, lightening ring, and wave bracelet on my hand

"Kayla this is my first quest please let me come "she begged. Then I remembered the prophecy Five o'clock you will lose the one you call friend

"NO MARI, You're not coming and that's that" I said

"You're no fun anymore." she stormed out of my room. I Put 1,000 dollars in the front pocket and 5,000 drachmas in the lower part of the bag.

" What are you packing for." A voice said I turned around Nico was behind me

" Trying to safe my mom." I said I remember after the second Titan war Nico spent a lot of time in the underworld" uh Nick while you were with pa'pa did anything weird come from Tartarus

"No, I don't think so." he said

"okay" everyone t except Amari burst in my room "Good we are all in one place. Who wants to go on a quest." almost everyone raised their hand " Sam, Frankie, Jay, Addie, Panny, Mal. Whoever has been in the war can't come Hazel, Nicky sorry."

" You know that's so wrong "Nico said with a pout

"y'all were in a war will you chill out" Sam said rolling her eyes

" just watch Mari please." I whispered

"Okay, but y'all gonna wish y'all had me." he said. I chuckled

"thank you , y'all have half a hour to pack the necessary objects needed." I said Everyone left. I packed a a big tent,six bottles of water, my tablet and charger its replaces Annie laptop, and a picture of me and my mom.

"We will find you ma." I whisper I kissed the picture and held it tight.

" I know we will." a voice whispered in my ear. I turned around Mal was behind me he touched my cheek and kissed my lips.I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes he looked like he was about to pass out. I let go.

" Mal are you okay?" I slid my leather gloves on hands over the rings.

"You always put some excitement in my life." he said I smiled and rolled my eyes

"GO finish packing you got about 10 seconds nine eight seven six five .-"I was cut off my his lips

"One." he said against my lips.I could feel his hands wrap against my waist

"Mal get out." I said pushing him off me

"Okay, gotcha." he said. As he left Amari came in

"Come here Bambina I'm sorry but your thirteen and your like a sister to me. I went to Rachel Dare she said you will lose the one you call friend. I just don't want it to be you. " I said

"Okay"

"You know Nico & Hazel are gonna watch you." I said

"yeah I know." she said

"alright give me some fingers for the road" I said we twiddled our fingers,she gave me hug

" You be good okay." I said. She left the room. I grabbed my bag and went into Jamal's room

"What" he said picking up his backpack up.

"Hey I'm sorry I really didn't mean to push you but you were going a little bit to fast, and right before a quest uh no."I said. He chuckled, I Looked down

"It's okay I understand were you're coming from. There was something in me telling me not to do that."He said. I'm so confused did I just step into the twilight zone.

" Uh what the fuck have you done with my Mally." I said looking on his arms for a Greek marking saying he was a fake

"Oh come on I'm trying to be caring here." he said playfully I and Frankie came in the room

"Where's Jay,Addie, and Panny?"I asked. I had to think about it for a second. Nico and Pandora were probably having a _don't get killed_ sex or make-out and Addie were really probably still packing."Don't answer that question."

"Thank you, Were gonna take the Chariot of Damnation ain't we. You already know that old taxi cab can't hold seven people."Frankie said sitting on Mal's bed

"I need to call somebody." I said taking the tablet out the backpack. I OOVOOed my two favorite brothers Percy and Jason. The blonde and the raven haired boys appeared on the screen

" hey Angel What's up" Jason said sleepily

"Uh kkkkiiiinnndddaaa bbbbusssyyy."Percy said I could see Ares behind him with no clothes on.

"Fuck head when you not screwing my Boyfriend's dad will you call me back we got big issues to discuss" I said ending the call on Percy's end

"Perce is screwing again."Jason said I smiled and nodded my head "Well after the war he seams to live out his fucking years. SO why did you interrupt my nap"

"I'm sorry MR. Grace but ask Leo can I borrow the Argo please ." I asked I heard a door slam.

" well you can ask him yourself." he said the tablet got thing I see is the little Latino elf

" Hey Kayla." he said giving me a toothy grin

" Hey Leo can I Borrow the Argo please?" i Begged. he gave me a course look

"Can anyone fly it."He asked

"Is that Leo" Frankie asked she snatched the tablet out of my hand " hey uncle Leo what the hell kind of question is that of course can I fly the Argo. MY ma taught me how to fly it ."

"Your ma was a pretty good Pilot."He Said rubbing his chin "Okay, bring my ship back in one piece will ya." Frankie jumped up and down her girly side is slowly coming gives me my tablet back

"That's one side of Frankie I haven't seen since her Ma died."Leo said his smile dimmed

" I know did I ever say I'm sorry for your lost." I said

"About four hundred times ."He said laughing

" Do you miss Nyssa."I asked

"Hell yeah."He said The tablet got shaky again. I saw Jason

" So what do you need the Argo for sis" he asked

"A rescue mission Jay I think Kronos toke my ma. Na I know he took my ma."I said

" Any fucked up dreams" He asked

"Yep"

" Well send me a sign to know that you're okay." he said

"okay Ill send you something a triple threat knows." I said. Out of all three of my brothers I have a close relationship with is is in second place even though he's the second youngest he's childish as hell. Percy,I'm sorta ashamed he's my since the second titan war, Annabeth breaking up with him, coming out as gay(Don't believe the rumors Percy Jackson is gayer than a a rainbow kitty cat on fourth of July)he has taken his problem and taken them into gods bedroom.

" be safe Kayla"

"okay Jay tell Piper I said Hey"I said ending the call "We got the Argo ll." I whispered

" Good whose gonna fly it." I turned around Jay was behind me

"Will, you two nincompoops stop scaring me like that." I snapped

"Frankie will fly it." Sam said

"Oh."Jay said

"Yall ready "Sam said slinging a crimson duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Hold on Amari come here."I said the child came in the room with someones phone in her hand listening to some rap music through some earbuds

" yeah" she said taking the earbuds out

" be good okay, when you see a trition with a lightening bolt through it and a skull on the left point that means I'm okay alright" she nodded her head hugged her tight "Listen to Hazel and Nico, no charm speaking them into having ice cream for dinner okay."I finally let go

* * *

When we got to camp the first thing we got was

"where's she?is she okay"

"she's fine she's at the institute with Hazel and Nico."She stopped panicking "Where's Leo"

"In his bunker" she said pointing to the Latino.I ran to him and gave him a big hug

"Hey Leo it's been to long since I've seen the elf in person

" Hey Angel, Jason told me why you need the Argo. I hope you find her. "

"thank you Firebug."I said Hugging him again

" The Argo please." Sam said impatient. We went into in Bunker, an my backpack started to beep.I pulled out my tablet. I saw Percy's face on the screen. I answered

"What" I said in a harsh whispered.

"You were the one who called me."He said shocked.

"Can you keep the gods busy Just for a week please Perce." I begged

"In exchanged in you have to come home for a month." my jaw dropped

"Ares must have for real Fucked you senseless cause ain't no way in hell I'm staying in Atlantis

"Okay i'll tell dad"

"Uh okay you little snitch bitch."I said rolling my eyes

"Okay." he ended the call I stuffed the tablet in my back pack and got on the ship

"You already know I want Jay's Cabin."Jay said flopping down on the bed in the Light blue room." I think it fits"

"And Ill take Piers room."Addie said unzipping her backpack. I refuse to have Percy's room so I took poor sap who got Percy's room was Mal took Frank's room. Frankie got Leo's tried to get her to sleep in Hazel's room but Ares kids are stubborn as hell. About 10 minutes later Leo gave us okay to take off.I was Frankie was scared out of her mind. We eventually took off.

"Frankie, You think you gonna be okay up here by yourself."I asked

" Yeah." I went to my made one more call. Roxie she agreed to meet us in San Francisco. Every good team had a Athena I did a little bit of research on kronos,and the goddess Rachel was talking about.

"Io Guardian of Perseus is the goddess. The last time Kronos was Fought was the first titan war in New York everyone knows that. So maybe She's in New York. "I said during dinner time putting

"No, nobody Strike Twice in the same place. You have anything messed up dreams."Jay asked I nodded

"One time it underwater, another was in New Orleans, Chicago, Atalanta,New York,California, they all say the same thing ' follow the thread of time will you find your mother.' " I Had an Epiphany. " All those places had a major affect in my life in Atlanta.I had met Mal. New Orleans my ma is supposed to be I don't know neither new York."

"Um how about those are all places something bad happened to us."Sam said darkly holding her stomach.

"What are you talking Sammy."Addie asked.

" I never told you how I got to camp half- blood did Grover found me in a alley crying he kept asking me what happened. I wouldn't no I couldn't not when you abused by foster parents nah you cant tell nobody that. I told him to take me to the hospital me toke me to camp. I ain't never been to Chicago ever again."She said showing scares on her sides and stomach "This right here is something ambrosia can't heal"

"Im sorry Sammy."I said. She chuckled

"It has been 5 years since it happened Angel. I'm not gonna have a damn panic attack."she said pushing around the food on her dropped her fork on her plate "You know what I'm not that hungry.I'm gonna make sure Frankie is alright" she said leaving the room.

"Yeah I'm finna call it a night."Jay said

"Me too."Addie said leaving the room

"Angel.-"Mal said I cut him off

"Go im gonna train a little bit you know I would like to work on how to mix powers." I said

* * *

Jamal's P.O.V

I wish Kayla would please stop being so uptight. She's so like Percy than she would like to hear. I try to be a gentlemen it doesn't work.I went into my room I went through my bag. I pulled out a box I opened it. It was a ruby and sapphire my mom's ring that Ares used to Marry my was celibate.

"Hey Mal" I closed the box .Kayla was in the door."What's in the box"

"Nothing" I Said."she inched toward me

"Come on Mal." she said slipping her hand under my shirt "please" her finger were cold. I noticed that I wasn't weak."please mal."she moved her hand toward my waist.

"NO,NO, NO, little Angel."I said grabbing her hand

"Please Mal let go you hurting me."she whined I let pushed me on my bed." sucker"

" I thought that was your job." I said smirking. She chuckled, and got on top of me.

"ha, ha smart ass."she leaned down and kissed me hard I noticed she wasn't wearing her gloves. This aint Kayla

"Addie get your little ass off me cause if you tell Jay I raped you it aint gonna be pretty." I said She changed her form to a her regular forn light brown skin Black hair.

"come on Jamal you're no fun."she said straddling her hips around my waist.

"If you don't get you little Aphrodite charm-speaking ass off my friend .I swear to gods I'll throw you ass off this ship Adaline."Jay asked he looked mad She got off me and walked out of the room. I sat up.I rubbed my cant be happening

"Bruh you okay"Jay said.I looked up.

"Yeah,I please Don't tell Angel she would but me and Addie in a damn comma." I said

"Yeah,I'll keep it between between me and Adds"He said."I feel you pain that little A.C. is a tease." I scoffed

"you right "

"Just know if you fucked my Addie I'll cut your dick off and send it to Kayla to use as a dildo."He said walking off

"Oh shit." I shook my head and went to sleep.


	5. Storm spirits and a fresh lemon

I woke up next to mal he was playing with my braids

"Good morning my little lightening rod"he said touching my cheek

"Good morning stoll's reincarnated "I said sitting up what happened

"Is it a Zeus thing to train then fall asleep right were you finished "he said I smacked his arm playfully

"Shut up will ya "I said rolling my eyes "Hey we in San Francisco? " I looked out the window I noticed my butt was sticking out. I felt a sharp slap against it my knees buckle

"That was for the Stoll's reincarnated. Every time you curse that will be a extra slap."he said pulling me into his lap.

"Well if that shit happens get me on a day when lm extra horny." I said laying his lap

"Kayla this will help you to control the habit of cursing"his hand came down on my butt. I could feel myself get wet

"Only thing this is doin is making me horny " I whimpered as he smacked my ass"this ain't getting anywhere just fuck me until I can't walk straight. Now that's effective" I sat up an staddled my waist against his hips.I focused on on my demi-god side I slide my gloves off touched his face nothing yes. I kissed him hard. I felt his hand squeeze my butt. I moaned against him lips. I sneaked my hands in his pants and stroked his half hard memeber. he rolled his head and let out a low groan.I let do of his lips just to breath but he grabbed my Chin and crashed lips again. I felt his cold hands go up my shirt unhook my bra,and slipping my tank top over my head. He slipped my pants and under garment I used my other hand to take the orange half blood shirt off started to kiss my neck. I knew by the time this was over I would come with a hickey but who cares . I sure don't give a fuck .he pinned my arms to the other end of the bed . I felt uncomfortable

"Mal, stop it." Said softly he still kissed my neck "mal let go of my arms please please let go."I felt like a little girl. Started to breath hard.

"Mal,get off." I screamed he let go instantly. I covered my chest with my arms. I was still breathing hard I tried to get it under control.

"What did I do wrong?"he asked giving me his camp shirt to but on. I slid the shirt over my head.

"Nothing, just please don't hold on to my arms im fine with bonds I just need to feel my hand."

"It was good while it lasted."he said rubbing his fuzzy hair.

"I'm sorry mal." I said

"Some days I think the gods cursed us sexually .you always talk about percy you more like him than you give yourself credit for."

"How can I be a hoe if I can't sleep with my own boyfriend at least Percy gets laid.I can't ." Roxie opened the door.

" Is this a good time to inform me what going on."She asked

"Sorry Jay should be up by know ask him please." I said eying mal she left the room "baby I'm so scared I need a distraction and little mal was my favorite distraction "

"Okay,come here angel." I straddled my hips against his. He entered me "angel why areally you so tight "

"Potion ,I blame Alabaster he shouldn't use me as a Guinea pig."he starts to kiss my neck again "thank you Eros." He moved slowly

"Faster come on horsey faster." I said I couldn't believe I said that. I do sound like percy oh gods. he sped up a spot in me felt good like a common newst feeling. A white luquid ran down my legs. I couldn't feel my legs a jet of luquid enetered me. He pulled out and tied a rubber." How do y'all do that. "

"Old Hermes trick."he wiped the sweat of my forehead

" Okay we have to fuck more often. "I said snuggling against his chest. He was rubbing circle in my back .once in a while we would kiss put we mostly cuddled.

* * *

"So how was it." Sam asked

"Sammy how was what nut head." I said lookin up lingerie the

"Mini mal did he stick to the was he big."sam was pointing to a red baby doll dress with a lacy midsection

"How did y'all know. " I said

" Roxie told us that y'all were arguing about how Percy gets laid. And you were limping when you came answer my question was he big or nah. " she said. I didn't want to tell her that was between me and mal but hell she's my best friend

" 12 inches. " Addie said all happy

"What Addie " sam said.

"12 inches that the answer to your question" she said

"How do you know ? " I said giving her a accusing look

"Ew, no once when me Jay and mal where hanging out they were talking about which one of us would have more fun Jay had the smart idea to measure their things.I had to do the measuring. " She asked

" I don't think that's weird for a Hermes kid . " I said rolling my eyes . The ship rocked. I went into the was trying to control the ship.

" don't just sit there angel. Donce that Zeus thing to control the wind " she said. I concentrated on the wind it didn't work. It always works unless.

" Aeolus lost a storm spirit. I know how to get it back to him. " I said. I love shadow traveling it a quick convenience. I was on Festus's head Addie was stedding me. The tornado like creature looked like Tasmanian devils.I focused on my mutant & . my hair blew in the wind got good hair action. They slowed down at one point they stopped and looked at the clouds. I had a lightening bolt that weakens them. They fell and I got back in the ship.I was breathing hard.

"Thank you your okay." Mal said squeezing me tight.

"I'm fine baby, I swear on my father's life."I said a clasp of Thunder struck "sorry daddy." He kissed my forehead.

" Kayla don't scare me like that gods ." I had a dirty thought

"Let's enforce that law." I said I grabbed his hand and we went into my room. I pushed my on the bed ,straddled my hips against his hips. I kissed him hard. He sat up. I put in the code to lock the doors. I laid I his lap. Ass close to his crotch. Felt a hand slde up and I down my upper thighs,and a hard slap hit my butt. I whimpered a little.

" Kayla will you scare the cap out of ever again."he said

"No"I said cheekily a harsh slap hit my butt

"Angel."he said

"Yes" he repeated the action "what man."

"Yes what "

"Yes sir" I said "trying to be Christian Grey" I mumbled under my breath. He slapped me again

"What was that miss Lewis?" He asked

"Nothin' Mal."I asked. I felt him poke my belly. " please tell me that's your wallet poking me."

"It was or nah." He said sitting me up

" Mal after the quest in my 3 territories underworld, Atlantis, and Olympus. Then our territory

"No if your gonna make me wait. Mine too California and Chicago. Then the A.T. cause you know we both run Atlanta. " he said kissing my lips

"Okay, fine after the quest it is." I said against his lips.

" Okay get of me I need to take a cold shower." He said getting out of my room. I shook my head and exhaled. I had a big dopey grin on my face.

"Love you too" I whispered


	6. Keeping promises

Me and mal were in the middle of our morning make out sessions. When my tablet buzzed my the hell is Percy is calling me shouldn't him and Hades be finishing up now.I answered it.

"Hello little sister what sup."he said. Mal started to kiss my neck"now see when you call me you always front about me havin my lovers."

"What do want" I said as I cringed as mal sucked on a spot behind my ear.

I just wanted to see myou baby sister."he said

"Man get off my line"I said ending the call."now were we." Our lips connectedI dirty thought entered my mind

" Mal since we wouldn't get have sex for a minute. Don't mean we can't do other things. Panny busted in the room.

"Nico just IMed me he said Kira is in Atlanta in a old warehouse it's surrounded by Empousas

" Okay thanks."

* * *

"Sammy, you're gonna get to fight today."I said. Her head perked up

" What "

"Empousas" I said she grabbed a bracelet it had Ares marks on it. "The crazy moster whores easy."

"Come on y'all we almost there." I said. Looked out the window the rest of the flight. Then I saw a area that was so familiar. My favorite place the only place I really call home.

"Come on Angel." Panny said pulling my shirt. I thought about how we gonna this.I thought about how Percy handled Tammi and Kelli. A stab in the stomach.

" Sam, Jay you take the back. Mal, and Dora you take the sides. Addie and I'll take the front." I said that meant Roxie & Frankie were on the ship. There was about 5 of them. I took 2, Addie took two, we shared the last the last two. Our blades barely met as we cut the creatures head off. We all met on the inside mom was typed up. I touched her cheek just in case . I toke me gloves young lights kinked body looked pale

"Baby don't kill her." Jamal said I gave him a dark look. I thought about my posedon side. All the nearest water rushed to my hand I had a cacoon over her leaving her head exposed.

"Hi angel cake." She said her sweet voice overjoyed me. I squeezed her tight rears rolled down my face.

" we been looking for ." I said shakily.

" angel can you discuss this when I have clothes please. "She said.I put a water barrier over my mom nude body.

" I miss you. " I said.

" Uh angel we gotta get outta of here we got company . " sam said . A cold front passed.

"Khione yeah let get outta here." Jay said grabbing Addie hand.

"Mal let me see you hand." I asked. He's the only lI've version of Valdez on this quest. The only way to melt a ice queen is to bring the heat.I toke ,Y gloves off and touched hands fora about a seconds."I'll by back."

"Don't get killed cause I would have nö idea what I would tell Nico."Panny said giving me a worried smile.

"Be careful"Mal said touching my shoulder. I rolled my eyes

" Okay mal." I went out. I was snowing like crazy. I lady with white hair and white eyes . She sorta looked like Elsa.

"Ah daughter of Zeus nice to see you " she said twisting the wave ring that is a celestial gold sword.

" Aeolus said it was supposed to be a warm day." I said ignating the flame to the sword

"I can feel the heat. " She said her feet started to melt. " What the hell. " I said. Everyone came out . Ma had on Mal's oversized sweatshirt.

" Sometimes monsters get summoned back to the underworld. " Ma said.

" we need to get her home. I said she gave me a mischievous smile. " Cause dad wants to see his favorite girl. "

" I dare you to take me to that ratty apartment. I would rather be in the underworld. snuggled up to Hades. "She said having a smiled on her face like she was content. She probably was Im probably gonna have a sister or brother. A puff of black smoke entered the atmosphere. Pa'pa came in his regualr attire black robes.

"Thank you for finding my little Kira. " he boomed. She was covered with a black toga.

"Y'all might wanna go before. ... uh oh." I said dad and daddy came ." Can't y'all share ma like y'all share percy ." I asked

" Hand over my bella." The sea god said yanking her out of her stood still.

" she mine " Zeus interjected

"Ever since I left you boys can't behave. That is a sad sight." She said shaking her head." Y'all know my rules " all three gods gave her mischievous smiles and disappeared.

"My dad gotta love them"I said shrugged my shoulders. Everyone laughed."Y'all let's go home."

" I can't wait to see my siblings and my Alex." Sam said looking the mention of the Athena boys name. We boarded the ship.

"Where's Kira " Frankie asked

"With dad trying to get her back on her feet in you know that I mean" I said.I felt jealous

"Remember our promise. " Mal whispered in my ear.

" How could I forget" I said smiling.

"Okay , let's start at home ." I said . I concentrated we were in Atlanta. In the house Mal grew up in.

" Hey Angel, tell me if it feel weird he said I picked me up my legs wrappend around his waist and went to to his room.I was coveted with posters and pictures of camp.

"Baby girl your so beautiful." He said .

"Say it in italiano" I said cheekily.

"bambina vostro così bella" he whispering in my ear. Listening to the smooth Italian roll of his tongue I swear I got a little wet.I pushed me down on the bed and kissed the smooth eightpack. A naughty thought entered my mind. I reached for his zipper of his pants." Yo angel."" I ignored him I know it would make him feel good . I buttoned his pants and slid them to the bottom of his waist.I reveled a huge member in my face. In this instance the myth was right. Mal had some big feet.

" angel what are you doing." He said hoarsily.

"Uh trying make you feel good." I said suddenly I felt small under his gaze.

" do you wanna really wanna do oral. " he made it sound like it was the worst thing in the world I noticed on the desk in the corner there was a roll of duct tape. I grabbed and put a piece of Mal mouth and took all 12 inches of the member. Besides the moaning and grunting he shot his load in my face. I got on top of him again and took the tape off his mouth.

" Angeletto," I cut him off with a kiss. I felt his hand unzipped my jeans I didn't care.I pulled the loose faded jeans off my my hips. I lowered on like I slammed on him it hurt like a bitch but I didn't care enough.I rode him like no tomorrow. I felt a jet of luquid enetered me.

"Are all Zeus kids so forceful " he said. I laid beside him. he wrapped his arms around my waist.

" rest now angel cause when you wake up you won't be able to walk straight for a few days." He said


	7. The end of a good love story

A month later.

"Where have you been?" Addie asked as me and Mal entered the Aphrodite cabin

"Uh Olympus, and Atlanta,and ,the Underworld, and Chiago,and the underwater world of Atalntas." I said.

"Angel your glowing oh my gods I can't wait to tell Sammy. " she said running out of the cabin. I grabbed the back of her shirt before she left.

"If you don't sit your little Aphrodite tail down .Mal told me what you did. Im a little pissed of but I have a kind heart so I'm not gonna strike you down." I said I looked at Mal he wrapped him arm around my waist

"I'm finna go see Jay,Sam,and Clarrise." He said he kissed me quickly and left the cabin.

I left the cabin to go to see Jason and Leo. They were playing chess. With odd peices."uh can a girl get a hug?" Their heads perked up.

"I was till waiting for that sign but father told me you were fine." Jason said hugging he picked me up."Angel your glowing are you pregnant ?"

"No but is Piper?" I asked

"No" he said giving me a crazy look.

"Boy I gave you a month of no kayla and you still haven't hit that are you sure your a Zeus spawn."

"I don't know what's he's waiting for." Leo said shaking his head.

"I agree with firebug what are you waiting for Jay?"Piper asked in her camp shirt,really short denim shorts,and cambat boots.

"Oh come on Pipes you've given me Blue balls for the longest. Your like Kayla with longer hair."I looked hurt.

"Uh no don't put me in this I can't talk I fucked my man it was good too." I said . Leo and Jason's jaw where to the ground. Piper gave her a small smile.

"I swear Imma cut Mal thing off" Jason said grabbing his coin off the table.

" Jason Grace you are gonna do no such thing" she said.

"Like hell I won't " he snapped

"You complain you won't get anything from me well remember thats Clarisse's favorite brother. Lay a hand on him and she might just about kill you." She said

" Don't forget his loving bambina that will cut you six ways the heavens. Then the only thing piper can play with is a head and some balls"I said sternly

" Girl you love them and then they threaten you. "He said shaking his head.

"Yeah like I thought "I said leaving the cabin. I went into the Ares cabin Sammy hugged me hard."Sammy I missed you so much"

"You're glowing Mal hit that didn't he. " she asked

"He's in the other room Shut up." I said

"What if the man did he did so what. Me and Alex we have our moments."she said . I giggled softly at her words.

"I didn't except a ares girl to be this forward." I said

"Shit the ares female population is indangered and besides after Christiana is born that will be a increase in ares population " She said. I felt someone suck on my neck

" baby stop it."I said I touched his face.

"Man get of my girl" I heard another voice say. I stunned to see Jay on my neck.

"Jay if you don't get your ass of my friend I sweat I'll cut you balls off."Sam said.

"Okay, I got you." He said

" Bambina let's get you out of here. " Mal said clutching my butt. I moaned at his touch.

"I don't think Percy's in the cabin." I said giving him a seductive smile.

"Really, we just came back from a non-marriage honeymoon."he said

"Baby I need you "I whined

"Mal take the girl before she fingers herself like Clarisse does when Chris is training." Sam said chuckling

" I heard that Samantha Hart"a woman with Clarisse chocolate brown hair, porcelain skin,and curvy body came downstairs, but she is eight monthes pregnant with a huge baby bump." I can't wait til this little bugger is out."

"Clarisse, oh my gods."I said covering my mouth." Does Ares know?"

" Oh angel you should have seen it she straight up snapped cause she got tired of people gossiping she told them everything all in the cafeteria. Ares heard and beat both of them Aphrodite broke it up." Sam said clutching her stomach trying not to laugh.

"Baby, girl don't listen to her. Your grandpa loves you." She said putting her hand on here bump

" see told ya." Sam said. Even looking at Clarisse and her pregnancy. I still need Mal to satisfy my needs

"Come on Mal" I said stroking him through his pants"I'm getting wet baby"I whispered in his ears he smiled ear to ear.

"Go Mal." Clarrise said moving her hand like she shooing him.I opened the door to the cabin it was empty .we went into my room. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. I started to take my shirt off

"Baby, let me undress you?"he saidid grabbing my hand. He traced his finger up my side sliding his hand to take my shirt and bra off. To release my double D boobs.I covered myself like when it was my first time again. I still not comfortable with my body . He kissed the trail down my shoulder and placed small butterfly kisses on my breast. I instantly got wetter by the secondi felt my panties get soaked.

"Okay my turn"I said I took his camp shirt off him, slid the jeansand underwear to his ankles. To unleash his monstrous cock. He slid the shorts off my hips.

"You look so sexy." He said kissing my knuckles.

"If your done with your cheesiness put that monstrous cock to good use."I got on top of me and enetered me a threw me head gods it felt good. He took short hard stroke on me. At fist it was quiet little moans now it the exact opposite loud long moans almost s screams. That stupid witch give me a Potion that means everytime we have sex it feels like my first time.

"Imma kill Alabaster. "I said through griited teeth.

"Agreed"Mal grunted I felt a jet of luquid enetered me.

" that was pretty good. " I said trying to steady my breathing.

" better than the second time in Atlantis where we had sex in Percy's bed."he said panting.

"Yeah" I said laying my head on his his sweatY chest. I hard a knock the door. I put on Mal's shirt and answered the door it was piper

"Time for dinner"

" How did you know we were in here?" I asked.

"All of camp knows you're in here doing it. Angel you ain't the most quietest person in the world. " She said i blushed. I knew it was Mal who was kissing my neck.

"Time for dinner I'm finna go take a shower your welcomed to join me."I said walking into the large bathroom.I could feel his eyes on my head.

"Angel your so sexy."he said

" say it in italiano " I said smirking

"Angelo sei così sexy" he said fluently.

Ti amo mio polse "i said kissing his lips.


	8. A trick for a trickster

"Oh if it ain't the come sluts"percy said as me and Mal enter the cafeteria.

"Oh shut up you just mad you ain't the gods fuck toys anymore." I said teasingly. He rolled his eyes at me. Me and Mal sat at the Ares.

"So are you okay I thought I saw you limp in here." Sam said

"TrueShit I thought miss At wasn't no hoe." Frankie said chuckling.

"Both you need to shut up cause you haven't gotten laid in like a month so you can't remotely talk." I said a a little Aphrodite girl ran up to me.

"Kayla,were is my trident, skull and lighting bolt"Amari asked

"I'm sorry, I got busy" I said smiling

"She not lying." Sammy said picking at her food

" y'all nasty. "The child said scrunch in up her nose.

"Go with your sister you little bugger" Mal said kissing her cheek.

"Don't kiss me or Dez will get mad and beat your ass." She said smiling

"Hold up little one Dez as in Dezmen Nix the little Hermes triskster." I asked smiling

"Yeah mother set them up I guess. Now she spends every free moment of day with him making out and stuff." Taylor said. A dark red blush spread across Amari's face.A lights skined boy with freshly braided and saint t-shirt and semi baggy jeans came toward my table. She gave up and pressed her chest against his.

" Hey bambina " he said

" Hey baby"she said

"Come on Amari."Taylor said

"I'll be there in a minute " she said kissing his lips

"I understand how Percy feels thats gross"Mal said.

" I got a little surprise for you. " I said. I raised a little of the bottom of my shirt to reveal a red silk tedddy. He felt the materail.I pressed my lips together to stop me from moaning.

" Shit you're trying to make me show my Aphrodite side in front of camp so petty. " I whispered

" Ah ah ah, that's your tenth curse your in for a punishment " he said

"I swear if you lay a finger on my sorellina I will cut your dick clean off. " a voice said from behind me. I looked behind me it was Jason and Nico behind me.

" Damn man can I have some space to be with my Mal . " I said.

" Damn you sound like me I'll be damn " Percy said coming over to the table.

" I will never be a slut you still fucking Stolls " I snapped.

" Kayla back off. " Mal whispered in my ear. I started to slide my glove off

" No , I'm not a gay slut with no walls y'hear so don't ever compare me to you " I said

" I said back off " Mal said

" No , Zeke stay outta this. " I said. My hand connected with his arm. He passed out.

" What did you do ? " Sammy said shaking him. I felt a little tear roll down of my face. Anger rose in my body. I looked at Mal and slid my gloves back on and touched his cheek.

"I don't know is Will here"I asked.

"No." Jason sat beside me.

" any Apollo kids in here. Oh my gods Mal wake up." I said shaking him.I lifted his arm it was metal my mutation is immune to him with he's I'm metal form. A grest tIde in my chest shifted i was releved" He's fine"

"How can you tell"Jason asked

"If you really know me and you can ask Leo this when your armor see if you pass out." A soda can hit mals head I looked at Sammy

"Ow! bitch what the fuck was that for" he said rubbing his head

"Cause I thought it would be funny." She said laughing. I got up from the table

"Angel, come on I was playing" he said grabbing my waist

" Ah ah mister Hawkins you scared the shit outta me." I said pushing his chest" don't do that with your trickster ass."

"Oh, Angel come on its my genes" he said touching my cheek.

" well since it in your genes your gonna have blue balls for a month " I said poking his chest.I walked out my cafeteria. I turned around looked at him up and down "Clown"


	9. A gift for the trickster

Mal PVO

" Hey, how are you holding up. " Jay asked me.

" Might I say this is killing the shot outta me. Every time I see her I half of snitchin her and fucking her brains out but two words Jason & Nico " I complained.

" Oh come on just take a cold shower or jump in the Altantic ocean . " He said a grin jumped on his face.

" I'm not about to jerk off . I got my pride Jay." I said .

" Why, it never stopped you before?" He said .

"You know what go fuck you yourself." I said.

"Kayla has a bunch of dildos so I can do that."I grabbed his shirt.

"leave Jay while you can." I growled. I let go

"Bye" he ran out with his tail between his legs.

Angel can in with a khaki trench coat on with matching heels.

" Hey, Baby." I said. I kissed her cheek.

" Hey, Mally do you know the date baby?" She asked.

" Uh the June 30."I said she pushed me. She did it again right on the couch in our cabin

"Two things your monthes is over and happy birthday baby. You wanna see your gift ?"she asked. I nodded my head. She unzipped the coat to reveal a tight red black stockings. Someone release me of my boner

"We do you wish for. " she asked.

"For you to never never deny me of your beautiful body cause woman I will drop your ass like a bad habit." I said. she kissed me hard my hands went to her hips. I heard music fading in.

" Duly noted but that ain't your present." A pair of dog tags hung around her neck.I eyed them he caught my glare." Frankie made them for me." The music got louder.

" What's going on." I asked she sat in my lap. the music got louder and the lights died down.

" your present stupido. " She said. she laid her head back and started grin ding on me. I grabbed her hip.

Kayla POV

TrYing to do something sexy and he wants me to stop what the hell. He is making this hard.

" you don't have to give me a dance . " He said.

"But I want to. You are special to me I didn't mean to make you suffer." I kissed me softly.

"It's okay a good apology is a thing called sex cause you were grindin on my and I was getting a boner." He said. I kissed him his hand moved from my ass to my zipper unzipping my teddy.

"Get naked fool." I said (you know what happened sex, shower sex, and they chill)

"I really did get up something . " I said. I reached in my pocket and got a red velvet box. I gave it to him.

"What is it."he asked I shurged my shoulders. He opened it. he closed his eyes and laid back.

" Shit I'm dead are you for real." He lefted up and put me in his lap. I nodded my head. He kissed me hard and chuckled. He put his present on miss wrist." Are you forreal la Rolex ain't no way."

"Hades brats be flashing that black credit card." I said he straddled my hips against his.

"I love you angel"

"I love you too "


End file.
